Beautiful Girl
by Mr. Mushroom
Summary: Set after book 5, does not follow the main HP storyline. WARNING: MINDLESS WAFF! Read and review people!


A/N: Listening to mushy lyrics Mindless WAFF fic… Hehehe… Read and review please…

Beautiful Girl

By Mr. Mushroom

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.

Harry Potter could not sleep. Thoughts of his godfather's death still haunted him. Worse still was that nagging voice in his head saying that if he hadn't rushed off to the Ministry, hadn't been so foolhardy in thinking that Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort there, then maybe, just maybe… Harry shook his head, tried to reason with the voice, but the guilt would not go away. _It was my fault… He's dead because of me…_

A tapping sound brought him back to his senses. He turned in time to see a pebble being thrown at his window. Getting up, he walked over and opened it, whereupon another pebble hit him in the forehead.

"OW!"

"Sorry Harry!" apologized a familiar female voice from below. _I know that voice_, thought Harry. He looked down, but saw nothing.

"Strange… I could've sworn I heard Ginny's voice…" Harry muttered.

"Harry! I'm right here!" From out of nowhere, Ginny Weasley appeared in front of him, riding a broomstick, and holding a feathered cap. Harry jumped backwards in surprise as Ginny flew in through the window and landed beside his bed.

"How? Why?" stuttered Harry in utter amazement.

"Fred and George's invention. I got them to widen the area covered by the invisibility cap. They also gave me directions on how to get here. As for your second question, well…" She pointed to a stack of unopened letters on the nearby desk. "You haven't been reading my letters, have you? I said in the last one that if you didn't reply, I'd come over and get the answer myself." She sat down on the bed and pulled him beside her.

"I haven't… I didn't notice…," said Harry, confused. It was true. Nowadays, Harry had spent most of his time lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, only moving to eat and to let Hedwig out to hunt. As he looked at the letters, a fleeting image of Sirius in the Gryffindor common room fire crossed his mind. Guilt flooded back into him. Ginny must have noticed a change in his expression, because she said "Harry?" and touched his arm. The sudden human contact broke the barrier of feelings Harry had been keeping inside himself for so long, and before he knew it, he was hugging Ginny and sobbing on her shoulder.

"It was my fault…." said Harry between sobs. "He shouldn't have died… If I hadn't…"

"There, there…" said Ginny, patting him on the back. "Let it out, Harry… let it out…" After some time, Harry slowly calmed down. He let go of Ginny and smiled at her. "Thanks, Ginny. I needed that. So why'd you come over here, anyway? Do your parents know?"

"Nope. I sneaked out. Like I told you before, Fred and George helped me get here so I could get my answer." Ginny replied.

"What's the question?" asked Harry. He noticed Ginny suddenly blushed and averted her eyes from him. When she spoke, it was in a very shy voice.

"Harry… Do you think you could ever… like me?" said Ginny in a voice barely above a whisper. As soon as she said it, she blushed even more. "I-I'd understand if you don't" she added hastily. "I-I mean, I know there are many girls who are prettier than me… I-It's j-just that…you know… as friends, I mean…"

As Ginny stammered, a million thoughts were racing through Harry's head, all of them concerning the pretty redhead sitting in front of him. He remembered the first time he had seen her, along with her brothers, during his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered how he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, how she had always seemed unbelievably nervous whenever he was around. And suddenly, everything became crystal clear in Harry's mind.

"No."

Ginny turned away, fighting back the tears that threatened to appear. She had expected this, of course, how could she be so stupid, thinking that he could ever… "O-Okay then… I-I'll just go now…" She stood up, and was about to reach for her broom when Harry caught her hand.

"I'm not finished. said Harry as he stood up and hugged her from behind. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Harry leaned close to her and whispered into her ear. "I said no. I don't just like you, Ginny. I love you." And before Ginny could react, Harry spun her around and gently kissed her on the lips.

Ginny was stunned. The moment their lips had touched, an electric shock had coursed through her entire system, flooding her body with warmth and making her giddy. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and Ginny saw that Harry also had the same stunned look on his face.

"Wow." said Harry. It was an unbelievable experience. Dimly Harry remembered his kiss with Cho Chang, and thought _That was nothing like this_, before Ginny, smirking, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him again, this time with more force. They toppled backwards onto the bed, lips locked together, lost in their own world, when a sudden snore from the next room brought them back to reality. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Harry glanced at the clock on his desk.

"It's 2 am. You better go, you'll be in major trouble with your mum…" said Harry. Ginny hesitantly agreed. She stood up, and grabbed her broom. Before she turned to go, Harry grabbed her hand again. "Ginny…"

"What is it?" asked Ginny, but a look into his eyes told her exactly what it was. She reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you too, Harry…" she said, and leaned over for a last kiss before she flew out of the window. Putting the cap back on her head, she disappeared into the coming dawn.

Harry sighed. He closed the window and lay back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
